The present invention relates to arrangements for entering telephone notes into a computer.
Among the various programs available for present-day computers--particularly personal computers--are programs that enable the user to type in and store notes during a telephone conversation. Often, however, the known arrangements are not particularly convenient to use. Typically, the note-taking program is stored on a floppy disk or other such medium. When the user desires to take notes, he/she must first retrieve the floppy disk, physically insert it into the disk drive and wait for the program to be read into computer main memory.